Seth- Winged girl
by GiveMeBooks13
Summary: I'm Seth. I don't have a last name; I was raised in a dog crate. Experimented on my whole life. And, today I- I escaped. And, now, I've found a group, of kids, just like me; with wings.
1. Escaping

**Please excuse OOCness, and typos.**

**POV: Seth**

* * *

"RUN! GO! FLY!" I scream to all of the mutant freaks, who used to be children, escaping from the School. Erasers swarm the field outside the exit of the heinous building. I unfurl my wings, (that feels _so _nice) and flap them, as hard as I can. I fly. I snap my head back, for a split second, to see Erasers snatching up innocent children, and thrusting them into dog crates. Some of them are lucky enough to be faster than the Erasers. White coats harass the kids, until they stop fighting. Some of them even taser the poor little mutants. I feel so bad for them, I almost turn around... But I can't. I'll never go back. _Never._

**Five minutes earlier:**

"No."

"Jump." The white coats command.

"Make me!" I shout, as they discuss ways to -probably painfully- force me to jump, as high as I can.

"We have a diamond back rattle snake, and we're not afraid to use it." He says.

"Ooh!" I squeal, pretending to be scared, they wouldn't kill me. I'm important to them- which is why I'm not able to leave. They go back to discussing things that will scare and/or hurt me. I look around, trying to find a way to get out of this heck. _BOOM! _Something explodes. Smoke fills the small lab we're in. _See ya suckers. _I bolt toward the source of the smoke, knowing it's from a crumbling wall. I keep running, as fast as I can. I see many dog crates, busted open, by the force of the explosion; most of them are empty, some have injured children/mutants trapped inside. I can't help them all... I don't stop, until I see the blinding light of the sun. And, even then, I don't cease my sprinting. I encourage the others to keep going, but as soon as I'm in the air their gone, out of my life forever.

I pitstop, on the top branch of a pine, about forty miles from the school. Panting, from the adrenaline, I hear voices, in the distance. No. How could they have, possibly, found me? Then, I realize, they're not voices of adults; they're voices of children. Possibly escaped mutants, from the School? I can't be sure. I keep listening, and then one of the voices shushes all the others... Silence. I creep my head around the tree, to find, pitch black, eyes, staring into my soul. "_A__gh!_" I screech. I fall straight down towards the ground. I see a boy, hovering, above me. He's flying, with wings! He has wings!Pitch black, like his eyes, hair, and clothes -jeez doesn't this kid know what the word _color _means? He seems to be shouting to someone. Then he shrugs, and plummets, toward me. Still screaming, I am grabbed; scooped up, into the arms of the dark-haired, dark-eyed, dark-_winged_ boy. Oh, gosh. That's embarrassing. He flies up, to the tree, where he scared me, into falling to my death.

* * *

**Please, please PLEASE ****review. I really want to know what you think, and whether you want me to keep writing. P.S. Seth is a girl.**


	2. New Girl

**Please excuse OOCness, and typos.**

**POV: Max**

* * *

"I'm Seth." She said, "I escaped from that building, over there. These mental, cyco-paths did, all these, experiments on, innocent, children, and-"

"Wait." Gazzy interrupted, "How did you get out?" He interrogates.

"Oh," She started, "Something exploded, and-"

"Yes!" Iggy, and Gazzy said, together. They hi-five each other, "It worked!"

"What worked?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," I chimed-in, "What worked?" I asked, giving them my dagger-glare, crossing my arms, and sticking out my hip.

"We bombed the School!" Iggy exclaimed. I didn't know whether to be excited, or angry. Nudge, and Gazzy took their sides immediately.

"What about the poor kids inside the building?" Nudge asks, her eyes misty, "They all must've died!"

"And, so did the white coats!" Gazzy shouts, "Can we go back and see? I wonder if we can find an old dog crate for Total-"

"A _dog crate_?" Total barked, "_No_. _Way_."

"_Oh my gosh_!" Seth screamed, "That _dog _just _talked_!" She wasn't supposed to know that, just yet. Oh well. She would've learned, sooner or later. Thank's to Total, it's 'sooner'.

"Yeah," I said, "We found him, ah... in a place, that... well, see, he was a, um, stray, and Angel loves dogs. So, yeah." She seemed to be processing it. I try to send Angel a mind message to keep her mouth shut, and to tell the others to keep theirs shut.

"Okay..." She said, "I've seen some _weird _stuff, including _myself_, but a talking _dog_?"

"What?" Nudge said, "You don't watch T.V.? I mean, talking dogs is, like, the most popular thing, on the T.V., and the internet, and the- Scooby-Doo! You _seriously _haven't heard of Scooby-Doo?! I mean-"

"Um, Nudge," I interrupted, "I think she get's it."

"It's 'Talking dogs _are _the most popular thing'," Iggy said.

"Yeah," Nudge confirmed, "That." Seth didn't seem to be following. "I'm Max." I introduced myself, "That's Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and your savior; Fang.

"What? Savior?" Holding back a smirk, I become satisfied, when Seth looked uncomfortable. "No, he's not my savior. I could have flied- flew- flown- I could have not-died. In fact, he was the one who made me fall in the first place." Silently, Fang inched back slowly. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, or if he was laughing on the inside. "He's not my savior." She concluded.

"Okay," I said defensively, "He's not your savior, gosh."

Yeah. She would have died, without him.

* * *

**Please, please PLEASE ****review. I really want to know what you think, and whether you want me to keep writing.**


	3. Terrifying, Angel

**Please excuse OOCness, and typos.**

**POV: Seth**

* * *

It's times, like these, I wish I could read minds. They probably think I'm crazy. _Oh, we do. _A little girls voice. Inside my head. Talking to me. I freeze. I look, around, slowly. I see the little, blonde, girl, Angel, smirking. I wonder what that's about. _It's about _everything, _everything, but you. At least... According to Fang. He doesn't want you here._

I'm not going to have a conversation, with a voice, inside my head. So, I don't respond.

_Oh, you don't have to respond. You just have to think. He-he._ Now, Angel, randomly, starts cracking up. I'm about to scream my head off. I don't know why she's laughing, but-

"But what?" Angel asks, still laughing, "I'm not laughing, for no reason!" Then, almost to herself, she adds, "This is sos much fun."

"Angel, what did you do?" Max interrogates her.

"Max, I like Seth. Let's keep her."

"What?!" I screech, "What is- going- on?!"

"What did Angel do to you, Seth?"

"I don't know! There's a voice!" I sit down, trying to stay calm, while hyperventilating, if that's possible. "It's talking to me! It's. In. My. Head. Talking to me. It's the _white coats_! Yes! That's what it is!"

"Angel." Max says, through gritted teeth, "fix it."

"Ugh," Angel grunts, "_Fine_. _I_ can read minds, and _I_ went inside your head, and _I_ talked to you, and _I_ creeped you out, just for fun. And _I_ told you that Fang doesn't want you here, and _I_-"

"Wait, you did _what_?" Fang gets angry.

"I said... that I can read minds." Angel responded.

"No, after that."

"I went inside her head."

"No, _after _that."

"I talked to her."

"No, about _me_."

"I... didn't say anything, about you."

"_Yes_. You did."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, well I _do_ think-" He stops. Angel stares at him. We all have our eyes on them. They don't move, for who knows, how long. Finally, Fang blinks, and shakes his head. "What was I talking about?" He asks.

I've come to a conclusion; Angel is terrifying.

* * *

**Please, please PLEASE ****review. I really want to know what you think, and whether you want me to keep writing.**


	4. I Hate Snakes

**Please excuse OOCness, and typos.**

**POV: Seth**

* * *

"I'll take the first shift." I say. I'm not really in the mood, to sleep. It, kind of, feels weird, sleeping in an open space. You know, instead of, like, a dog crate.

"Oh, no." Max butts in.

"Um, really, it's okay. I-"

"No I'll take the first shift. You need to get some rest."

"I'm claustrophobic, because I grew up, in a cage. But I'm not exactly used to wide open spaces, either, so I don't feel in the mood, to sleep." I say. Max doesn't look happy, about it, but eventually -with _a lot_ of persuading- she lets me take first watch.

* * *

At around midnight, something... _red _moves, in the distance. And I mean _bright _red, like, _blood _red.

It could be anything.

_All right, Seth. Just open your wings, and go see what it is. It's that simp- _"Agh!" I scream, as an icy liquid coats my face. Instinctively, I use my shirt to get it off. But then it starts to sting. "Oh my gosh! It burns!" I screech. I feel like my face is _melting_. Maybe it is. I don't doubt it's a possibility. I hear the others rousing awake, behind me. Something touches my arm, and it takes me a second to realize that it's a hand. I hear popping sounds, and smell smoke, as I am led deeper into the cave. Nudges voice mutters reassuring things in my ear, as she pours water on my face, quickly, and diligently. Where she got the water -I hope it's water- I know not. The chilly water cools my skin, and I blink rapidly, getting it out of my eyes.

"C'mon," Nudge says actively. "They need help."

"Doing _what_?" I ask, the blood-red creature popping up in my head.

We run to the edge of the cage to find Gazzy, Iggy and Angel out cold, surrounded by crimson serpents. Max, and Fang are nowhere to be seen, and all the snakes now have their eyes on Nudge and I.

Crap.

Nudges wings burst open, just inches behind my back, making all the snakes jump back, in surprise. I copy, and some of my down feathers flicker into her face, but Nudge doesn't move an inch. Before I can even register what happens, a viper bites my calf, sending a flare of fire up my leg. (Not real fire, but it, sure as heck, felt like it.) Black specks blotch my vision, and the world around me blurs. A burst of pain shoots through my skull, and I realize that I am on the ground. I try to slap myself out of it- I try to move, _so_ hard. I try to lift my _finger_. I start to lose my grasp on reality. And then... then...

Black.

* * *

**Hope you like the ending! Please, please, _PLEASE _review, I love to know your honest opinion. I ****accept criticism, but please no cussing.**


	5. The School Again

**Thank you so much, moonshroom420, for the review on _every chapter_. I love it when people like you do that. It makes me happy. Please excuse OOCness, and typos.**

**POV: Max**

* * *

I woke up in a- in a dog crate. That's perfect. I quickly took in my surroundings; to my left Fang lied unconscious, in a cage. To my right a kid with cow eyes looked at me desperately- and if you know the story of my life, you know that I mean literally _cow eyes_. In front of me sat a metal table. Empty. For now. As far as I could tell, we were the only ones in the room, but on the other side of the room, in the right corner sat a camera. Watching me. A door to my left opened, and four white coats walked in.

"Which one are we-" One of the white coats started talking, but is interrupted by another.

"_Shh!_ The winged ones are intelligent." They went to a corner and muttered to each other for what felt like forever. Then they walked towards me. One of them unlocked the cage, and another reached in and tried to persuade me out of the cage as if I'd actually put my life in the hands of that walking death trap.

"Come on little mutant." He said.

"Oh so _now _I'm a mutant. I thought I was a 'genetically enhanced human'," I spat back. "Make up your mind!" He tried to grab me but I caught hold of his scrawny wrists and yanked _hard_. I heard a terrible jaw-clattering pop, and a shiver ran down my spine. He cried out in pain, and retreated back out of the cage.

"Try to touch me again." I say," _I dare you_."_  
_

* * *

**POV: Seth**

* * *

Waking up pinned to a metal table, for me, is like waking up in a pit of tarantulas, for an arachnophobic. My forearm stings where I realize an IV is in place. Metal clamps pin my wrists and ankles, and a bright light shines in my face. _Oh, how could this get any worse? _I shouldn't have thought that, I jinxed it; now it's going to get _so much _worse.

I am proved wrong, when, after what feels like an hour has past nothing happens. I sigh, as my foot starts to fall asleep.

"Ugh! Are you just, like, observing me?!" I scream. Ugh. Nothing. No response. "_It's a small world, __after all. It's a small world, after all. It's a small world, after all, it's a small, small world_." I sing this to see how long it takes me to be driven insane. I've heard that the insanity starts within under a minute. "Maybe the COWARDS watching me from BEHIND THE SAFTY OF THIER PRECIOUS CAMERAS will be driven insane to." I mutter- except for the 'camera' part. And the 'coward' part. "_It's a small world, after all._ _It's a small world world, after all. It's a small world, after all. It's a small, small world."_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! _Please _****review I really want to know what you think. I totally accept criticism.**


End file.
